


Bloody Dreams

by Shutterbutters



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutterbutters/pseuds/Shutterbutters
Summary: Minamoto No Raikou is taught about the dreams shared between Masters and Servants by Jeanne d'Arc. She does not like what she hears.





	Bloody Dreams

Chaldea’s proudest Mom and Japan’s most famous monster hunter sat with the french saint in Chaldea’s cafeteria, the two making small talk as the base prepared for another excursion into an unexplored singularity.

“Ara ara!” Raikou chuckled, putting a hand to her face. “I had this peculiar dream last night. I saw the master as this cute little toddler, playing all alone in a sandbox. Oh, she was so adorable I could just eat her right up!”

“Oh! I see you’ve started having the dreams too,” Jeanne said.

Raikou froze, holding her smile and pose as the heat began to flee the room. The other servants eating looked around nervously. Something was off.

“Ara? Whatever do you mean, Ruler?”

“I-It’s a natural event to strengthen the connection between Master and Servant,” Jeanne explained, unsure of why the air was getting tense. “It’s a mutual exchange. We servants dream of the master’s life, and they dream of ours. ”

The air between the two froze.

“Tell me how to sever it," Raikou snarled.

“Huh? What?”

Raikou’s smile was gone. Her eyes, closed earlier to recall the image of Master as a baby, now lay into Jeanne like violet daggers. Small sparks of blue lightning arced around her shoulders and limbs, emitting a low hum as they went.

“Tell. Me. How. To. Sever it.”

“We can’t Raikou! The dreams are important for a Master and Servant to understand each other. If she sees what you saw-”

“I spilled  **oceans**  of blood so that no one would ever see what I saw!”

“Raikou, I’m sure whatever you’ve experienced is nothing the master can’t handle-”

_Crack_

Their table split apart, cleaved in two by the Berserker's fist.

“I have seen babies impaled through their mouths, roasted over an open fire. I have seen mothers forced to watch as their children were tied to posts, practice targets for the new bows they acquire from raids. I have seen them grind bones to make powder for their drink, and box the ears of their own spawn when they show even a trace of mercy. Do you know what seeing that does to a child?”

“I don’t, but-”

“I would!” Raikou said, her voice rising. “I raised a boy! I would sing him to sleep still covered in gore! He strangled one with his bare hands before he could even feed himself! He even fell in love with one, heaven knows why, and had to kill her! Take her head as she slept! And what could I tell him then? Huh? What could I have done to take that pain away from him? Nothing! ”

Everyone was staring now. The servants nearby the cafeteria had come running to check the situation.

“He moves on and smiles and pretends everything is okay,” Raikou continued. “But one cannot keep anything from their mother. Mother always knows. She knows why he hides his eyes.”

“Raikou. That’s not… That’s not true. Kintoki is an adult, and-”

“What better proof is there than the fact that he is here? That he spends his afterlife fighting to the death with demons? What mother would be proud to know that their son never found peace in death? That he is forced into battle for the rest of eternity? And now, you tell me I am subjecting another child to everything I saw and did in my lifetime? That yet another will spend their waking dreams wading in the pools of blood I left behind? No. I will not have it. Tell me how to sever the connection.”

“You can’t! It’s a part of us. So long as the master wears the command seals on her hand, we are bound to her.”

Raikou stood up, her sword drawn, her arms crackling with power.

“Then I will take them, for her own good.”

Jeanne grabbed her by the shoulders.

“Raikou, you cannot do this!”

But nothing could stop the Ox Demon once she made up her mind. For all of Jeanne’s formidable strength, she was hurled into the wall with all the effort of swatting away an annoying fly.

“There is a reason why even the mightiest among the oni fell to me,” Raikou said. “I don’t make the same mistakes twice.”

Jeanne’s vision blurred from the impact, as Raikou’s silhouette disappeared behind the crowd hurrying over to help her up. Things were looking desperate; there was very little chance someone would be able to talk Raikou into changing her mind.

It was time for one of her trump cards.

Steadying herself, Jeanne raised her banner and began to speak, lacing each word with otherwordly power. Her voice carried throughout the facility, entering the hearts and minds of all but the most magic-resistant servants.

“By my authority as Ruler, I command thee. Capture and restrain Minamoto-no-Raikou.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea for this fic from an ask where someone asked me how Tomoe Gozen would feel about her bloody self from Shimosa.
> 
> As always, you can find me a shuttershocky.tumblr.com!


End file.
